The present invention relates to an apparatus for separating components of a pocket sprung mattress sub-assembly, in which individual metal springs are retained within a matrix of fabric pockets. The present invention also relates to a method of separating components of a pocket sprung mattress sub-assembly.
It is known to recycle spring-containing mattresses, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,979. The manual handling of springs is difficult, given that their movements are somewhat unpredictable and when exposed, they tend to present dangerous sharp edges. The system disclosed in the aforesaid United States patent publication performs a cutting and crushing operation to yield spring particles that can be processed further or handled manually without risk of injury.
A problem with this known approach is that very high grade cutting blades are required in order to cut through the spring steel present within the mattresses. Even high grade cutting blades, including carbide laminates, will degrade and require replacement, thereby increasing overall running costs. The equipment itself tends to be expensive, replacement of worn parts becomes expensive and further unpredictable costs are often involved during periods when the machine cannot actually be operated; due to the presence of a jam or due to routine repair. Consequently, machines of this type tend to be uneconomic for recycling mattresses containing pocket springs or the recycling of pocket sprung sub-assemblies.